Sex and the City the next generation
by DarkRoseThorn
Summary: The children of our four girls begin their Manhattan advanture...  rating may change, story is better than summary
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys my first English multi chapter enjoy ^.^

English is not my mother tongue but writing in English is a great opportunity to practice my English

So don´t kill me for spelling mistakes and typos

Information:

This story is called "Sex and the city the next generation" and it will focus on the next generation. So I changed the story a bit and the age of the characters:

Carry Bradshaw: 45, husband: John Preston 49, daughter: Clarisse Bradshaw 20

Samantha Jones: 52, boyfriend: Smith Jerrod: 32; nephew: Jonny Jones: 19

Charlotte York: 44, husband Harry Goldenblatt 43: daughters: Lily York: 22, Rose York: 18

Miranda Hoppes: 46, husband Steve Brady: 42: son: Brady Hoppes: 24.

Prologue. (opening)

I look into a window of a skyscraper. My shoulder length hair was blond colored and curly. I got intense brown eyes like my father. May I introduce myself? Clarisse Bradshaw. I start to walk again. I didn´t want to go out, but I couldn´t punish my new black tang top or my blue mini skirt, but I couldn´t even imagine to punish my new blue Manolo sandals. It is one of those very hot august days in Manhattan. It is so hot that it feels like my tights are melting on my skin. Yes the Big Apple can sometimes be a mess for five twenty – something friends. But luckily all of us started our carriers, because of our parents. I write a column called "Sex and the City" for the "New York Star". And speaking of the love in New York it will often hurts you and you will have to deal with a lot of awkward situations, but I have the best help to deal with all of all of this.

Help known as Jonny Jones…

A really slender boy about 6,1 feet tall appears on the left side of the 5,8 feet tall girl. His hair is long enough to cover his eyes and it is step cut and he has a pony. His hair is also died blond and he has blue eyes. He wears black skin tight jeans and a black t-shirt with the Prada logo and devil horns over it. He wears read Manolo vans.

…, Lily and Rose York…

A Chinese girl with long black straight hair and a white girl with chest length hair appeared one on the side of Jonny, the other one on the side of Clarisse. They are both 5,7 feet tall and have light brown eyes. Lily wears a knee length black skirt and a white blouse with elbow length sleeves. Her tights were also nude colored like Clarisse`s. Rose wears a silver cocktail dress with black tights and they both wear normal black high heels.

… and Brady Hoppes of course.

A boy with short red hair appears on the side of Rose. He has green eyes and is 6 feet tall. He wears elegant black jeans, a red shirt with it´s sleeves cramped to the elbows and a pair of elegant leather shoes

They keep on walking together, laughing and chatting.

Manhattan beware because these five singles are ready to take over the town.

This prologue is very short I know but I promise the story will be better.

Hope the idea with the mixed p.o.w. wasn´t to difficult to read.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys!

So Rose won´t appear for quite sometime. She is studying up road. So what would be better for a Manhattan story to start with the characters leaving for the Hamptons xD. So enjoy the first real chapter and please review.

This story is set up in a mixed style of Clarisse p.o.v. and the neutral p.o.v.

…. ….. …..

Chapter one: Manhattan and Hamptons

The bell rang. I ran through my closet to threw a few more shoes into my big suitcase. I hear a key opening the door of my big one room single apartment. The one my mother used to own. I heard the familiar sound of brand new Manolo vans. I looked into the mirror. I was wearing black leggings with a silver long Tang Top. I quickly put on my silver peep toes.

"Are you ready?" Clarisse got out of the closet with a big suitcase and her hand bag under her arm. Jonny wore nude skin tight jeans and a black t-shirt with a picture of sunglasses on it. He wore his new black vans. "Oh my god you are on time!" Jonny had a look on the face like small children when they find they open presents on Christmas Eve. He turned round to leave, but then he heard Clarisse, "My suitcase…" He just turned round and said, "Have we ever met?" He left. Five minutes later Clarisse got also in the black limousine car. "I had to carry my suitcase down and now my feet hurt." "I had to carry it to floors down." They burst out laughing.

A drive through the bad traffic of Manhattan in an ordered car later Clarisse and Jonny met a beach dress wearing Lilly and a shorts and t-shirts wearing Brady. Both wore flip flops. All of them had a big suitcase and a bag with something for the long drive so they could entertain themselves. "Hi! Can´t believe it. The Jitney like the bus to the summer camp", Lilly giggled. "Aren´t you too styled?", Brady asked Clarisse and Jonny. "What the heck it´s New York!" "You can´t be too styled." They shouted. They all got in the bus. It took them five ours to get through the New Yorker traffic to finally arrive in the Hamptons.

"Ah this house is so gorgeous!" The three friends could hear the excitement in Lilly`s voice. "So what shall we cook for lunch?" "Cook!" Clarisse and Jonny looked like children who were told that the Christ child isn´t real. "Yeah cook. You know making something to eat in a kitchen?", Brady said with a annoyed voice. "We can´t cook." "Oh and how do you eat?" Clarisse rolled her eyes. "It is Manhattan. We order." "But this isn´t Manhattan. We are now in the Hamptons and here people buy ingredients and cook." "Guys chill down!" With that Jonny separated Brady and Clarisse before they start a fight. "What is that?", Lilly asked. "My carry on bag where I keep my toilet things." Lilly gave Jonny an annoyed look. "Nobody needs so many heir care products and lotions." "Well then I am nobody." "Guys, guys think of the important things! The beach party we have to get ready!" And all of them got in their rooms. They had two sleeping rooms. One was shared by Clarisse and Jonny and the other one was shared by Brady and Lilly.

Five hours later they met in the living room. Clarisse wore a red hot pants and a black maxi t-shirt. Jonny wore a short black skin tight jeans and a black muscle shirt with a blue yin-yang print. Brady wore simple black shorts with a dark green t-shirt. Lilly was the last one who came in. She wore a beach dress. "Lilly are you going to take a bag with you?", Clarisse asked. "No you? My dress has pockets." "Of course not it`s a beach party." They all put on last season flip flops and start to go to the party.

"Man we haven´t eaten lunch." Everyone could hear Brady´s stomach. "Don´t worry we could eat the snacks at the party." Lilly said and suddenly her voice turned a bit angry. "Guys do you need to smoke!" "No we just so hungry." Clarisse and Jonny heated on their Malboros. It felt like hours till they arrive at the beach party. Brady just talked to the first person he saw. "Excuse me. Where are the waters with the snacks?" "There are no snacks the other boy laughed." They saw one of the few waters. "Hey !", Jonny screamed. "We want four martinis with six olives for each." "I think you hate olives?", Lilly asked. "I am so hungry." "Yes you have to be very hungry", Clarisse mocked Jonny. A few moments later they sat on a bench with their cocktails. "I hate olives"; Lilly spoke up. But they all kept on eating their olives and drink their martinis. Then they headed to the dance floor. They did the unbelievable thing. Jonny and Clarisse left their shoes near were they sat so they could dance more easily in the sand. Although the party was bullshit compared to the famous "Chaos".

Just in time martinis weren´t enough. And so Brady went to get some cocktails for us, his under aged friends, long island ice teas. I was wondering what parents are doing now. And I start to think about me and my friends again. We were defiantly children of the big city. But all we have learned in Manhattan has not brought us luck in love. I felt something liquid on my cheeks. Oh my god I started to cry. Luckily I could suppress it before Lilly and Jonny notice it.

"Hey our cocktails!" They drank the cocktails very quickly. "The Party sucks!", yelled Jonny defiantly not sober. "You bet it is." Lilly also sounded annoyed. They append some time near the tequila bar, but then they left

But then it happened. My stomach started to hurt and then I had to throw up. I got down on my knees and started to cry while being sick. Jonny hold my hear so it didn´t get dirty and Brady and Lily rubbed my back in comfort.

Yes this is friendship. Friends hold your hair when you be sick and comfort you when you cry. Doesn´t matter if you are in the big city or country side or beach girlfriends and boyfriends come and go are in or out like fashion, but friends are like Channel costumes they are always in fashion and always important to you.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, so please review or I deled the story

I mean I need to know what you want to happen next or if you like it and so…

So please enjoy chapter two.

Satc satc satc satc satc satc satc satc satc satc satc satc satc

Confession, but no bad effect?

It was no wonder that we quite our vacation in the Hamptons and got back to Manhattan after three days instead of a week. But we have to notice that our parents also left for a vacation. So two days after we got home we decided to go to Beate Ushe and get us some sexy clothes for the new casual club in down town.

Surprisingly we spent most time in my one room apartment. Lilly lived still with her parents in the six room apartment Upper East Side, Jonny lived in the loft with Sam down town in the meat market district and Brady lived in the apartment in China Town. Yes, but to be fair Miranda nearly always stayd in China Town, because she still hated Brooklyn.

I started to prepare myself for the party. I put on a pink dress it covered my butt, but my back was not covered and my belly also was not covered. Because I couldn´t wear more under the dress than a string tangier I fixed the textile of the dress with a tape on my breasts.

Soon after Clarisse has put on some with feathers decorated high heels Brady arrived at her place. He wore black shorts with a net muscle shirt. He had covered his nipples with black tape. He wore normal black shoes. The next one who arrived was Lilly wearing cow girl high hell boots a very short brown skirt and a transparent blouse and an open cowboy jacket without sleeves. Jonny was the last to arrive wearing a black muscle shirt it has many cuts in it and a short black skin tight jeans shorter than normal shorts and he wore neon rainbow colored vans with zebra stripes and a belt in the same design as the shoes.

"Oh I fell awkward", Lilly said. "Oh trust me everyone in the club everyone will look like we do", Jonny responded. "Look like whores and call boys?", Brady and Clarisse laughed. They finished the Chinese food they had ordered and drank some self mixed cosmopolitans before they headed down town. Jonny brought also some Starbucks for the ultimate alcohol and caffeine kick.

Suddenly Brady got a sad look. His friends notice that immediately. "What`s going on B-boy?" Clarisse asked. "Um guys it is something serious that I want to tell you." Lilly, Jonny and Clarisse sat on the bed and Brady was standing before them. "You know I hadn´t have a girlfriend for years and so I thought a lot and I…" "Oh my good Brady is in love!", Clarisse busted out. "Is she good in bed?", Jonny said snippy. "Was it love at first side?", Lilly the romantic one of the group asked picturing how Brady and his girlfriend met. "Shut up, guys!" Tears start to make their way down over Brady`s cheeks.

"Hey, what`s the matter?", Lilly said in a comforting way. Clarisse rubbed Brady`s back. "I know you guys would hate me if I tell you." "What?" "I am gay okey! I am a gay!" "I am so disappointed in you!" Everyone looked to Jonny. He had an upset look. Brady`s eyes filled with more tears. "You know…", Jonny started to speak again, "… we made a deal ages ago, women, MEN, babies, it doesn´t matter we`re soul mates. How could you think we let you down because of that." He smacked Brady on the forehead before they all hugged him.

Jonny got up first and said, "Screw the opening of the Saturday Night Fever! There is a new gay club down town and we all look bitchy enough so let´s get you a yummy guy B-boy!"

"JONNY!"

"I know I am fabulous."


	4. Chapter 4

So guys there we go chapter 3

There are still few reviews so review

And to the requests chill the parent kid relationship will be included

Satc satc satc satc satc satc satc satc satc satc satc satc satc

Chapter 3: will the consequences follow?

So after Brady `s confession our foursome is heading for the new gay club in downtown. In the sexy Beate Ushe outfits it was not difficult for them to get a cap. The new club looked amazing. The most of it was dance floor, a few tables where you could stand with your drink and of course the bar. They arrived at the bar. After they drank some tequilas they were ready for the dance floor and dam it they danced as if there was no tomorrow.

"Hey, sweetie!" Some mid – thirty Latino guy started to flirt with Jonny. "Bye!" Jonny turned away and took his friends with him but the guy followed him. "Why?" "I am not gay!" The Latino turned really mad and started to scream, "Oh then it is a good thing that you visit a gay club you mushy fucker!" Clarisse pushed the guy away. Lilly just looked shocked and Brady was really annoyed. "Oh my good! Mushy fucker! Since when it is forbidden to be straight? Clarisse come there is a smocking area I need a fag against all this fags." He went of with Clarisse.

Lilly giggled and Brady turned to her. She said, "Wow funny that fag could mean cigarette and faggot." She got a disgust look from to guys passing her. "However now it is up to you. I have to pee and you will go to the bathroom with me. Of course there was no lady `s bathroom in the gay club so they both went on the gentlemen `s bathroom. After they finished they saw Clarisse and Jonny in the bathroom standing in front of the mirror fixing their hair. "Hey guys let `s go dancing!" Clarisse and Jonny looked like some alien kidnapped Brady and replaced him with some kind of clone. They went out of the bathroom.

"Oh my god, no!" We all looked at the shocked Brady. "What are they doing their?", Lilly said to herself. I still looked at our mothers. Oh my good their gay friends Stanford and Anthony were also their. I guessed that Miranda didn´t knew that Brady is gay, of course he wouldn´t have been shocked about it otherwise.

"Let `s get a cap!" Jonny pulled us to the front door in a way that our mothers didn`t notice us. Luckily we made it out in time and soon we got a cap. "Shall we get to my place or shall we go to the new club?" "What do you guys want?", Brady asked. He was obvious thinking about something else.

After disguising the pros and cones and a 100 dollar taxi ride through Manhattan they had to walk the last few blocks to Clarisse apartment. When they arrived at the apartment Jonny and Clarisse immediately put off their shoes. They laid on the bed and fall a sleep in the very moment they laid down. It was a stressful day and they had too many cocktails for tonight with the big news and walking the twelve blocks.


End file.
